The object of this invention is a machine tool table to be used in operations requiring a cutting tool to pass completely through a workpiece. The invention is particularly adapted for woodworking on a drill press.
A conventional drill press table is generally constructed entirely of cast metal. Typically, a small hole is provided in the center of the table to allow a cutting tool, such as a drill or bit, to pass through a workpiece without striking the metal work table. Aligning the cutting tool over this small hole can be an onerous task. This is especially true when using tools approaching the size of the hole in the table. As tool size equals or exceeds the size of the hole in the table, a backup drillable material must be secured to the work table to prevent damage to the tool as it passes through the workpiece. Leaving this backup material unsecured can be dangerous to the operator as the backup material could rotate causing injury.
Additionally, the backup drillable material is used in woodworking as a support for the underside of the workpiece to prevent splintering as the cutting tool passes through the workpiece. To properly support the workpiece against splintering, the material should be replaced as it becomes worn through repeated borings or whenever the size of the desired hole to be bored is smaller than the present hole in the backup material. Replacing the backup material used for this purpose can be time consuming if the material has been properly secured to the drill table.
Most woodworking users, therefore, would find it desireable to have a machine tool table for a drill press which would support a backup drillable material, such as a piece of scrap wood, without having to clamp or otherwise secure the backup material to the table to counteract the forces of a tool.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
This invention provides a machine tool table having a disposable wooden table section mechanism which will allow an operator to quickly replace the backup material used on a drill press table for operations requiring a cutting tool to pass completely through a workpiece. The disposable wooden table section mechanism is adjustable to form a variable width groove to accept standard common-sized scrap wood or other scrap drillable material as the backup disposable wooden table section material. Once positioned in the groove, the disposable wooden table section material need only be moved forward and backward, or turned over to provide an unused section for different cutting tool sizes. When the disposable wooden table section material becomes unusable, a fresh backup material can be quickly and easily placed into the groove in the drill table.
The invention has other advantages which will become apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings.